Sudden Reactions
by Romi Knox
Summary: Yuuki no podía creerse que Reiji pudiese ser tan imprudente.


¡Juro que tengo una buena explicación para esto! Sé que debería estar escribiendo el capítulo III de mi Long-Fic de Kuroko no Basket, el cual debo decir que ya está comenzado everybody, así que no shoren(?) Sin embargo, estaba terminando de ver el capítulo 12 de GBF y se me ocurrió esto de forma flash con el preview u_u! Por otro lado... Feliz Navidad a todos (LL' Olvidé decirlo xD! ¿Qué decir? Yo me la pasé el 25 en la clínica y enferma... Mala suerte para mí e_e ¿Qué les regalaron? A mí unos chocolates, unas pringles y el CD original de Midnight Memories de One Direction (sí, a mí me encantan xD No me maten).

**Disclaimer:** Gundam (c) Sunrise (?) I think.

**Comentarios:** ¡Amo Gundam Build Fighters! ¡Amo a Yuuki Tatsuya! ¡Amo el Yuuki x Reiji! ;u;

**Pareja:** Ligero Yuuki x Reiji.

**Aclaraciones:** Ya lo dije arriba, pero... esto es basado en mi visión fujoshi de lo que podría suceder en el capítulo 13 (?).

* * *

Sudden Reactions

. . .

"_Parece que uno de los competidores se ha involucrado en una pelea y ha salido lastimado"._

Los veloces pasos de un apresurado castaño resonaban por los pasillos del complejo mientras corría hacia su destino. Si bien estaba realmente preocupado, este sentimiento era cubierto por una expresión de seriedad en su rostro, aún cuando sus cejas y labios fruncidos dejaban muy en claro que se encontraba perturbado por alguna razón. ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Cualquiera que fuese consciente del tipo de persona que era, sabría que este tipo de reacción era algo que se podría esperar de él.

"_¿Quién fue?"._

Dobló en una esquina y se detuvo frente a una de las puertas, apoyando las manos sobre sus rodillas para recuperar su aliento y compostura. Una vez se hubo acomodado la vestimenta, tomó una bocanada de aire y se dispuso a tocar, esperando en silencio.

"_Fue ese chico, Reiji-kun…"._

Cuando finalmente esta fue abierta, fue recibido por un pequeño chico de cabellera azulada, quien le observó con confusión para luego reír sin ganas, rascando una de sus mejillas con un dedo índice.

—Oh, Yuuki-senpai... Digo, Kawaguchi-san —se corrigió de inmediato—. ¿Sucede algo?

—¿Él… se encuentra aquí? —encuestó como quien no quiere la cosa, desviando la mirada en una acción inconsciente.

Por un instante, Sei abrió sus ojos más de lo normal, un poco sorprendido.

—¿Reiji…? Entonces ya se debió enterar —suspiró y se hizo a un lado para dejar entrar al castaño, cerrando la puerta—. No fue nada grave en realidad —hizo una pausa, fijando su mirada en el suelo—-. Pero podría ser un poco problemático…

—Oi, Sei… ¿quién estaba tocando? —preguntó su compañero pelirrojo.

—¡Oh, pues es…!

—Reiji —llamó el recién llegado.

Confiado y sin dudar, Yuuki hizo sus lentes oscuros a un lado, manteniendo una mirada severa mientras sus orbes verdes se encontraban con los miel del mencionado.

—¡Tú…! —de inmediato se puso de pie.

Aprovechándose de ello, el castaño inspeccionó de arriba hacia abajo al chico, advirtiendo su muñeca lastimada; así que no era sólo un rumor… y eso realmente le ponía peor. Estaba seguro de que el joven no podría dar todo de sí en la siguiente ronda, lo que se volvía un problema porque recién comenzaría lo difícil.

—¿Cómo te lastimaste?

—¿Eh? ¿Y por qué tendría yo que decirte eso?

El pelirrojo se había cruzado de brazos para ocultar su moretón, luciendo un puchero y una expresión de orgullo total.

—¿Cómo fue? —insistió totalmente serio.

Unos segundos más de total silencio…

—Acababa de comprar unas cosas y unos chicos empezaron a molestarme y buscar pelea. ¡Tenía que defenderme de alguna manera! —explicó, evitando entrar en detalles.

—¿Sabes que no podrás combatir en tu mejor estado el día de mañana por culpa de ello? —inquirió con dureza, dando un paso hacia él.

El puchero del chico se acentuó.

—¡No fue mi intención!

—¿Eres consciente de que sólo le estás causando problemas a Sei con esto?

—¡¿Y eso qué?! ¡Dije que no fue mi intención!

—¡Él construyó ese Gunpla para que sólo tú lo manejaras! ¿Y qué haces tú? ¡No estás valorando para nada su esfuerzo!

—¡Que no fue mi culpa!

Mientras esos dos discutían, el tercer chico sólo los miraba un poco nervioso con las manos en alto frente a él.

—E-Ey, chicos…, no es para tanto… —murmuraba apenas, ya que sentía peligroso el interponerse justo ahora.

Sin embargo, de nada servían sus palabras.

—¡No estás siendo sino egoísta al actuar como se te antoje y enviar por la borda el deseo de Sei!

—Sei, Sei, Sei… ¡¿podrías dejar eso ya?! ¡Esto no se trata de él!

El castaño tomó una profunda bocanada de aire para tranquilizarse, suspirando después.

—Lo que quiero que entiendas con todo esto es que no debes ser tan imprudente, Reiji.

—Bah, como sea —le restó importancia, llevando sus manos tras su nuca por costumbre, sintiendo una punzada de dolor—. Auch… —se quejó, cerrando uno de sus ojos.

—¿Ves lo que digo? —insistió.

Bufó bajito y giró sobre sí, dándole la espalda al pelirrojo mientras fijaba su mirada a los lentes en mano.

—Asegúrate de vendar la muñeca, al menos así dolerá menos y mejorará un poco para mañana —indicó, empezando a caminar hacia la salida—. Si Sei ni tú saben cómo, pueden venir a mi habitación; yo me encargaré de hacerlo —abrió la puerta y se colocó sus gafas oscuras—. Buenas noches.

Sei se quedó mirando el sitio por el cual había salido su superior, pestañeando de forma continua como si se hubiese dado cuenta de algo. Sonrió con suavidad, bajando la vista para posarla sobre su compañero, quien volvía a tomar asiento con una mala cara, seguramente enojado al ser tratado de esa manera.

—¿Qué le pasa a ese Yuuki Tatsuya? —comentó por lo bajo con molestia evidente.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —encuestó su amigo, tomando asiento a su lado.

—Pues vino así de repente sólo a decir esas cosas y regañarme. ¿Quién se cree que es?

El más pequeño sólo pudo reír un poco, tomando de nuevo sus herramientas para seguir reparando su Gunpla.

—¿Lo ves así? Yo creo que en realidad estaba muy preocupado por ti, Reiji.

—¡¿Ah?! ¡Ni en broma eso es estar preocupado! ¡Casi me mata con su mirada, ¿sabes?!

Mientras que Sei volvía a reír, metiéndose en su mundo totalmente cerrado en el que nadie podría entrar y del que no podía ser sacado con facilidad, el pelirrojo se quedaba con su molestia y fastidio, además de una expresión de confusión; ¿preocupación? Nah, eso no podía ser jamás.

Se rascó una mejilla, desviando la mirada con un pequeño sonrojo.

Bueno…, le hacía un poco feliz de alguna extraña manera considerar eso.

* * *

¿A que son hermosos? Sí, yo sé que sí ;u;

Bueno, sé que este no es un fandom muuuy conocido, así que si estás aquí, leyendo esto, no seas malita persona y...

_**Déjame un review, please *-*)/**_


End file.
